Tanki Online Wiki (-en)
— среднеактивный англоязычный википроект, посвящённый браузерному танковому симулятору «Танки Онлайн». На данный момент включает в себя . История 2010–2011 годы справа|255пкс|thumb|Первая статья проекта изначально была пустой Англоязычная Tanki Online Wiki была основана 14 июля 2010 года участником ArceuspokegodWikiStats проекта, когда самой игре было всего лишь чуть более года. Проект изначально позиционировался как путеводитель по игре для нерусскоязычных игроков, о чём основатель написал на заглавной странице своей самой первой правкойПервая правка основателя на заглавной странице. Участник тут же начал заниматься статьями. Первой написанной страницей на вики было суждено стать публикации «Maps» (рус. Карты), однако та была в буквальном смысле пустой и содержала в себе только подписанные поля для вставки текста и картинки, возникшие из-за того, что пользователь воспользовался стандартным макетом создания страницПервая статья на вики. В тот же день основатель ещё создал аналогичную статью «Basics» (рус. Основы) ‎и после этого надолго пропал. Долгое время википроект пребывал в заброшенном состоянии, однако в начале 2011 года на вики появился участник Skitee. Первую правку на вики он сделал 3 января 2011, дополнив ту самую пустую статью про карты объёмным списком всех игровых миров, на тот момент присутствовавших в игреПервая правка Skitee. За день до этого на вики наконец-то вернулся Arceuspokegod, однако никаких особенных правок он не внёс, всего лишь оставив сообщение на странице обсуждения (в тот момент на вики не было стен, они были подключены позднее) участника Ultradc, также присоединившегося к вики, но очень быстро исчезнувшего и ограничившегося парой правок. Skitee в первый же день своего пребывания на вики обратился к основателю с вопросом относительно того, как можно загрузить в статью видеоВопрос Skitee, ответ на который получил намного позднее, только 5-го числа (3-го и 4-го основателя не было на вики, или, по крайней мере, он не правил). Skitee впоследствии также просил поменять фон проекта на «что-то более интересное» (в оригинале: something more interesting)Просьба Skitee о смене фона, так как на тот момент фоном проекта являлась стандартная цветная заставка из конструктора тем. Данная просьба была проигнорирована, однако фактически 27 января 2011 фон всё-таки был сменён. Первоначально это был просто скриншот с главной страницы официального сайта игры на английском языке в том дизайне, какой она имела на тот момент (на данный момент он отличается от неё кардинально); скриншот был расплывчатым. Спустя четыре дня фон был опять обновлён и на сей раз заменён на фон со страницы загрузки игры — по сути это просто тёмно-серый цвет с прибитыми в определённых местах гвоздями, которые образуют квадратный узор. Так или иначе, этот фон простоял до 30 августа 2013, когда был сменён уже другими участниками и после этого ещё неоднократно обновлялся. Arceuspokegod и Skitee в то же время продолжили работать над проектом и стали вносить конструктивный вклад в статьи. Участниками были написаны базовые статьи о некоторых пушках, корпусах, красках, ежедневных подарках и прочих основных элементов геймплея игры на тот момент. При этом статьи основателя были преимущественно короткие и плохо оформленныеПример статьи ArceuspokegodЕщё один пример. Статьи Skitee также не отличались особо интересными элементами оформления, но в то же время были в большинстве своём разбиты на разделы и включали в себя приличное текстовое содержаниеПример статьи Skitee (при этом помимо энциклопедических данных он часто включал в свои статьи руководства по игре, так называемые «гайды», и даже создавал для некоторых из них отдельные статьиПример статьи-гайда). 2 февраля 2011 основателем была создана статья «Screenshots», предназначавшаяся для публикации различных скриншотов из игрыСоздание статьи «Screenshots». Задолго после этого данная страница стала довольно популярным местом для выкладывания скриншотов у различных пользователей википроекта (однако, в тот момент на вики их было не так много). 20 февраля 2011 он же начал заниматься настройками CSS проектаЗаполнение страницы MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Активность участников была далека от ежедневной; в первые месяцы им удалось создать лишь несколько статей, к лету 2011 на вики по-прежнему не было статей обо всех пушках и корпусах, а были описаны только лишь некоторые (при этом пушек и корпусов и на данный момент в игре относительно немного, а в 2011 году пушек было и ещё меньше). 24 апреля 2011 Skitee получил статус бюрократа без флага администратораЖурнал прав участников, но это, впрочем, уже не играло никакой роли, так как в марте 2011 он перестал редактировать и пропал. После его ухода основатель, и ранее не проявлявший высокой частоты правок, стал вносить свои редактирования ещё реже. Некое возрождение для проекта случилось осенью 2011, когда активность Arceuspokegod’а несколько повысилась, и им был написан ряд новых статей примерно того же качества. 22 октября 2011 на вики появился участник Bluefire2, который обратился к создателю с предложением ввести для вики инфобокс пушкиПредложение Bluefir’а2. Как участник писал в своём профайле, он русский и играет с русским интерфейсом, но правит на английской вики по причине отсутствия русскоязычной (и действительно, активно развивающихся русских вики на тот момент не было, хотя несколько не до конца удачных в плане впадения в викирецессию попыток всё же было уже в те времена)Профайл Bluefir’а2. В тот же день им был создан шаблон «Infobox Gun»Infobox Gun. После создания инфобокса Bluefire2 пропал на месяц, после чего снова вернулся и стал править в том числе и в статьях. 20 ноября 2011 он создал свою первую статью — «Damage» (рус. Урон)Первая статья Bluefir’а2, которая получилась довольно короткой. Им также было создано несколько описаний пушек, куда участник добавлял созданный собой инфобокс, однако этот инфобокс был позднее удалён изо всех его статей другими участниками. Вообще, изо всех статей, куда был добавлен его инфобокс, он был удалён в сентябре 2013, но уже другим участником, EUREKAISTHEBESTSHOWEVEREUREKAISTHEBESTSHOWEVER удаляет инфобокс из статьи. Его статьи были в большинстве своём среднего размераПример статьи Bluefir’а2. 2012 год слева|250пкс|thumb|Инфобокс для статей о пушек, так и не задействованный в статьях В 2012 году активность основателя, Arceuspokegod’а, стала ещё больше падать. В этом году он появлялся на вики только эпизодически, не написав ни одной статьи и только дополнив несколько, а также оставив ряд сообщений на страницах обсуждения других участников. То же самое можно сказать и про активность Bluefir’а2, который тоже стал намного реже заходить на викисайт. Однако, на общее развитие проекта это не повлияло, на Tanki Online Wiki появилось сразу несколько новых участников. Некоторые из них получали статусы откатчиков (впоследствии регулярное присвоение мелких статусов участникам с активным вкладом вошло в традицию и стало практиковаться и другими администраторами), правда большинство всё-таки довольно быстро покидали проект. 22 марта 2012 бюрократом (вновь без флага администратора) был назначен участник Kool.walky, однако это действие создателя проекта было довольно странным, ведь получивший статус участник сделал всего лишь около 10 правок в прошлом году и с тех пор не появлялся. 20 мая 2012 Bluefire2 получил статус откатчика, а 31 августа 2012 — администратора. При этом, как написал основатель на его стене обсуждения, права были выданы исключительно для модерации, то есть для борьбы со спамом и вандализмомСообщение Arceuspokegod’а на стене Bluefir’а2. Активность новоиспечённого администратора продолжалась до ноября 2012, когда он пропал и с тех на вики более не появлялся. Снят он был только 19 мая 2015 года. 3 октября 2012 к проекту присоединился участник Syelnmh, который довольно активно занимался дополнением статей в период с октября по начало ноября 2012, а также делал несколько правок в декабре. Первое редактирование он сделал на заглавной странице проекта, которая на тот момент была в довольно плохом состоянии и представляла собой просто приветствие и список ключевых статей, безо всяких блоков или шаблоновПервая правка Syelnmh. Впоследствии заглавная была доработана им же, на заглавной появился слайдер, особый дизайн заголовков, свойственный только блокам заглавной страницы, разделение на левую и правую колонку с помощью соответствующих теговДизайн заглавной страницы после правок Syelnmh. Вкладчик также написал на вики несколько статей о корпусах и на другие темы, большинство его статей первоначально были недостабамиПример короткой статьи SyelnmhЕщё один пример, некоторые состояли только из слайд-шоу картинок, однако большинство из них он сам впоследствии дополнял, доводя до среднего объёмаSyelnmh дополняет собственноручно созданную статью. 14 октября 2012 он получил статус администратора проекта. Однако, период его бурной деятельности был недолгим, и уже 13 декабря 2012 пользователь сделал на вики последнюю правкуПоследняя правка Syelnmh. 8 января 2014 он был лишён статуса. Ещё одной важной в истории Tanki Online Wiki личностью, присоединившейся к проекту в 2012 году, можно считать участника Rsa-ga7. Первую правку он сделал 10 ноября 2012 на странице обсуждения упоминавшегося ранее инфобокса пушек, однако его сообщение никак не было связано с непосредственно инфобоксомПервая правка Rsa-ga7 — вместо этого в нём сообщалось, что игровой ранг Rsa в Танках Онлайн — маршал (таковое сообщение было, вероятно, оставлено им по неопытности). Первые дни участник вносил мелкие и незначительные редактирования. Первую статью он написал 8 декабря 2012Первая статья Rsa-ga7 — ей стал артикул «Turrets» (рус. Пушки), представлявший собой список всех пушек с прилагавшимися картинками. В целом, в конце 2012 Rsa-ga7 уже проявлял довольно высокую активность, однако свою викикарьеру сделал уже в дальнейшем и в те времена ещё оставался участником без статусов. Из других важных событий 2012 года можно отметить подключения ряда новых расширений Wiki FeaturesЖурнал Wiki Features, среди них были в том числе комментарии (во времена создания проекта они не подключались на вики автоматически, как сейчас), категории-галереи, чат, а также списки TOP-10, которые позднее были отключены. 2013 год справа|280пкс|thumb|Небольшой отрывок из огромного журнала прав проекта 20 января 2013 упомянутый в предыдущем разделе Rsa-ga7 получил статус администратора от основателя Arceuspokegod, который к тому времени стал вносить какой-либо вклад совсем редко, и потому википроекту нужен был новый активный администратор. Rsa-ga7 и стал таковым, хотя надо отметить, что конкретно на момент получения статуса особой активностью он не отличался — в январе 2013 он сделал на вики мало правок по сравнению с предыдущими и большинством последующих месяцев. В отличие от предыдущих администраторов, Rsa также занимался публикацией статей-фанфиковПример статьи-фанфика от Rsa-ga7Ещё один пример и прочего творчества прямо в основное пространство; кроме того, он публиковал разного рода гайды по использованию пушек и корпусовПример статьи-гайда Rsa-ga7, которые получались довольно объёмными. Его активность с февраля по март 2013 была довольно высокой, а после этого стала скачкообразной, то поднимаясь до высокой, то возвращаясь к более низкой (средней). 26 февраля 2013 он подключил на вики новый форум и стены обсуждения. И то, и другое было воспринято сообществом проекта хорошо и стало использоваться постоянно. Вплоть до августа Rsa появлялся не так часто, однако в августе снова вернулся. 19-го числа он создал специальный «Fan Center» (рус. Фан-центр)«Fan Center», предназначенный для публикации фанфиков и прочих необычных вещей, не являющихся энциклопедическими статьями. При этом данная страница являлась (и является) лишь списком таковых фанфиков, сами они расположены в отдельных статьях основного пространства. На данный момент этот администратор по-прежнему проявляет на вики очень высокую активность. 2 сентября 2013 он получил статус бюрократа, таким образом полностью заменив малоактивного основателя. 5 июня 2013 появился участник Adnan BhuiyanПервая правка Adnan’а Bhuiyan’а. Первые дни пользователь в основном занимался мелкими дополнениями статей про игровые бонусы — припасы (в отличие от русскоязычной вики, на английской для каждого из них выделена отдельная статья). 18 июня 2013 он опубликовал свою первую страницу — «The guide for using Firebird» (рус. Гайд по использованию Огнемёта)«The guide for using Firebird»; она получилась довольно среднего объёма, но не включала в себя никаких картинок. Вкладчик быстро освоился, вскоре его активность стала возрастать, и уже спустя месяц после присоединения, 5 июля 2013, Adnan запросил у участника Rsa-ga7 статус администратораЗапрос Adnan’а на получение статуса администратора. На запрос ответил Arceuspokegod, который присвоил новому пользователю флаг откатчика. В целом, Adnan в первые месяцы своего вклада очень активно занимался написанием гайдов, хотя впоследствии практичекси перестал публиковать собственные статьи, в основном дополняя уже написанное. 11 июля возмущённый Rsa-ga7 оставил на его стене сообщениеIMPORTANT RESPOND NOW! — Тема:4452, в котором спросил, кто выдал ему статус откатчика, и заявил, что если Adnan Bhuiyan будет злоупотреблять своими новыми полномочиями, он рискует попасть под блокировку и быть лишён статуса. Adnan, однако, заявил, что получил флаг от основателя и попросил оппонента быть более вежливым, сказав, что сам никогда не был так груб по отношению к Rsa. Также он ответил, что всего лишь хочет помогать проекту. В ходе непродолжительного конфликта Rsa вскоре извинился за грубость и, удалив тему с конфликтом, оставил у Adnan’а его статус. 13 июля 2013 Rsa даже повысил его до откатчика-модератора чата. 14 августа 2013 на его стену обратился сам Arceuspokegod, который сказал, что больше не видит причин не выдавать пользователю статус администратораAdmin Status — Тема:4649. Adnan стал администратором в тот же день, а 2 сентября 2013 Rsa-ga7 также повысил его до бюрократа. Так активных бюрократов на вики стало уже двое, оба довольно активно работали на вики. Осенью 2013, правда, активность Adnan’а заметно понизилась, что он сам пояснял своей занятостью на WikianswersСообщение, в котором содержится данное пояснение. 24 июня 2013 на викисайте появился ещё один важный участник — King ShootПервая правка King Shoot’а. Как вкладчик он за всю историю своего вклада практически не делал крупных правок в статьях, его деятельность постоянно заключалась исключительно в оставлении сообщений на стенах обсуждений. К тому же, его активность никогда не была высокой, и сейчас он появляется на вики крайне редко. Несмотря на это, 20 августа 2013 Rsa-ga7 назначил его модератором чата. 5 сентября 2013 Adnan добавил к числу его статусов флаг модератора чата, но 20 сентября 2013 Rsa снял с участника оба статуса. 30 сентября 2013 King Shoot’у были выданы права администратора, а 25 августа 2014 статус администратора был по неизвестным причинам заменён на флаг администратора (оба этих действия вновь осуществил Rsa). Ещё одним владельцем расширенных флагов стал участник TherealKotooshu, который тоже внёс не такой уж и серьёзный вклад в основное пространство, присоединившись к викисайту 26 октября 2013; в отличие от King Shoot’а, он по большей части оставлял сообщения в комментариях. 18 ноября 2013 он стал откатчиком, 27 ноября 2013 — откатчиком и модератором чата, 9 декабря 2013 — администратором, а 10 апреля 2014 был снят. Затем, 3 сентября 2014, он снова получил статус и снова был лишён его 21 мая 2015 из-за низкой активности. Помимо английской вики он параллельно пытался развивать болгароязычный проект о Танках Онлайн по адресу w:c:tanki-onlinebg, в чём ему помогал Rsa-ga7, однако в результате конфликта с последним 12 марта 2014 TherealKotooshu заблокировал Rsa на своей вики на 1 000 летЖурнал блокировок Rsa-ga7 на болгарской вики, объяснив это тем, что Rsa «не помогал» и только приносил вики вред, публикуя статьи, переведённые с английской вики через Google TranslateТема, в которой TherealKotooshu объясняет причину блокировки Rsa-ga7. После этого 6 мая 2014 TherealKotooshu заявил об уничтожении проектаЗаявление TherealKotooshu на заглавной болгарской вики. На данный момент редактор кроме регулярных обновлений профайла на болгарской вики никакой деятельностью не занимается. 5 сентября 2013 откатчиком был назначен участник EUREKAISTHEBESTSHOWEVER; и хотя он быстро пропал, сделав всего порядка 20 правок (большинство из них были направлены на удаление инфобокса пушек из статей), впоследствии, уже 29 мая 2015, он получил статус администратора. В целом, за весь 2013 год очень многие участники стали обладателями статусов откатчиков и модераторов, правда далеко не все из них остались на вики на продолжительный период. 2 октября 2013 к викисайту присоединился участник Trusted1021Первая правка Trusted1021, бросивший свои силы на доработку и активное редактирование статей. На первых порах он в основном занимался грамматическими и викификационными исправлениями, но вскоре сам стал сначала дописывать страницы, а потом и писать собственные. Основной заслугой его вклада является написание статей обо всех четырёх режимах боя в Танках Онлайн (вернее, о трёх; статья об одном из них, Capture The Flag, была опубликована ранее другим участником, но и в её дополнении Trusted принял участие). Кроме того, он написал статью о киберспортивных кланахСтатья о кланах. Первоначально она была почему-то написана белым шрифтом, эта ошибка была исправлена лишь 24 марта 2014 самим автором статьи (которая, правда, по нынешним меркам почти полностью потеряла актуальность в связи с переходом киберспорта Танков на платформу Star Ladder и большим количеством связанных с этим событием реформ) и ряд других артикулов. Всего его статьи были среднего размера; в их оформлении не было каких-то особенно уникальных элементов, однако всегда присутствовали разделы и иллюстрацииПример статьи Trusted1021. 1 ноября 2013 Trusted1021 получил права откатчика, 18 декабря 2013 благодаря Rsa-ga7 превратился в администратора, а 9 апреля 2014 в список его прав также был включён флаг бюрократа. Данный пользователь правит на вики и в наше время, однако его активность не совсем постоянна и иногда падает. Как видно, 2013 год был довольно продуктивным периодом для Tanki Online Wiki. Помимо прочего, в этот период, а именно 30 августа 2013, проект приобрёл новый фон, намного более красочный по сравнению с предыдущим — на нём в хорошей графике было изображено несколько танков из игры на фоне города и разрушенных домов (этот фон входит в число официальных для всей игры). 22 ноября 2013 по случаю зимних праздников фон был заменён на рождественский, причём довольно странно, что размер картинки был очень маленький, а сама она связана не с Танками Онлайн, а с другим танковым симулятором — World of Tanks. В 2013 также время от времени происходили доработки дизайна заглавной. Нынешнему оформлению начало положил участник Wagnike2. Он заменил дизайн заголовков блоков на чёрный и добавил на главную страницу немного нового контента, в том числе и опросWagnike2 дорабатывает заглавную. Претерпевая многочисленные изменения в содержимом, заглавная, тем не менее, сохранило заложенный этим пользователем дизайн и до наших дней. Дальнейшая история слева|250пкс|thumb|Тема о неактивности основателя на его стене 21 января 2014 Rsa-ga7 снял с основателя проекта, Arceuspokegod’а, после 2013 года совсем переставшего править на вики, флаг администратора, но оставив при этом у него полномочия бюрократа. В тот же день он опубликовал у него на стене сообщениеIf you are ever on read this! — Тема:6847, где сказал, что создатель был «очень неактивен последние полгода» (в оригинале: VERY inactive for the past half-year), и что Rsa забирает статус основателя себе. Технически последнее, конечно, невозможно, но, как позднее пояснил сам Rsa в той же теме, он имел в виду, что Arceuspokegod больше не будет стоять выше остальных администраторов в вики-иерархии (согласно локальным правилам проекта, основатель считается главным участником), если только последний не сделает ещё 100 правок и не будет проявлять высокую активность в течение долгого времени (чего, впрочем, так и не произошло). Неактивный создатель проекта откликнулся только 13 марта 2014, заявив, что он покинул игру и приносит извинения за неактивность. 17 марта 2014 он добавил, что всё в порядке, и ему не нужно возвращать статус (как Arceuspokegod написал сам, он пришёл только, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как растёт его википроект). С момента оставления того сообщения он больше не появлялся на вики. Январь 2014 стал также периодом неактивности другого администратора, Adnan’а. Так, в периоды с 30 декабря 2013 по 23 января 2014 и затем с 25 января 2014 по 18 февраля 2014 он вообще не появлялся на вики и не сделал ни одной правки. 16 февраля 2014 обеспокоенный исчезновением коллеги Trusted1021 оставил сообщение на стене Rsa-ga7What Happened? — Тема:7128, но последний попросил его не беспокоиться, сославшись на то, что Adnan скоро вернётся, что и произошло спустя два дня. Однако, надо отметить, что и впоследствии активность администратора Adnan Bhuiyan оставалась средней; участник хотя и правил довольно часто, но всё-таки не ежедневно. Можно сказать, что таковой его активность остаётся и по наши дни. Так что наиболее активным вкладчиком в тот период был Rsa-ga7, хотя и у того частота появлений на вики была скорее средней. 8 марта 2014 сайт в очередной раз сменил свой фон, на сей раз для этой цели была взята новая заставка, использующаяся в том числе и на заглавной странице самой игры и по тематике похожая на ту, что была установлена до рождественской (разрушенный город и танки из игры), хотя и заметно отличающаяся от неё содержанием. 8 августа 2014 фон был заменён на изображение танка, катающегося по ночному мегаполису. Оно же работает на вики по сей день. 1 июня 2014 на викисайте появился ещё один администратор — CelestialMaelstrom. Данный пользователь присоединился к викисайту ещё 10 октября 2013Первая правка CelestialMaelstrom’а, однако первое время он занимался только оставлением редких сообщений на стенах обсуждения и в комментариях, а также редактированием собственного профайла. Летом 2014 года он хотя и не стал чаще править статьи, но в целом увеличил частоту своих появлений на викисайте и частоту оставления сообщений на стенах. Первую статью он написал только 21 октября 2014 о загадочном танке Godmode ON, который иногда заходит в битвы и имеет колоссальную защиту ото всех пушек, что делает его сложно уничтожаемым«Godmode ON». Статья вышла достаточно короткой, но включала в себя несколько картинок. С тех пор особой активности в статьях он не проявлял и к 2015 году стал появляться на вики реже. 21 мая 2015 был лишён всех статусов. Новым администратором 23 февраля 2015 был назначен участник Rutratster, предварительно получивший флаги откатчика и модератора чата 5 декабря 2014 и модератора форума 30 января 2015. Сам пользователь стал править на проекте 2 октября 2014Первая правка Rutratster’а (но зарегистрировался задолго до этого, 15 сентября 2014Журнал регистраций Rutratster’а). Его активность изначально была средней, периодически поднимаясь до высокой. Основной ролью этого участника, как и сейчас, остаются мелкие правки в статьях, в том числе добавление картинок, правки грамматики и тому подобное. 10 апреля 2015 ряды администраторов пополнил пользователь LightningblazeFTW, присоединившийся к английской Tanki Online Wiki 19 января 2015Первая правка LightningblazeFTW и тоже занимающийся в основном мелкими правками, а также оставлением сообщений на стенах обсуждения. В мае 2015 администраторами по неизвестным причинам были назначены La fasta adriel (получил статус 21 мая) и EUREKAISTHEBESTSHOWEVER (29 мая), что довольно странно, ведь оба не проявляли никакой активности с 2013 года и в целом внесли довольно мало редактирований. Несмотря на огромное количество администраторов и других участников со статусами, в 2014–2015 годах проект вовсе не достиг высокого уровня популярности и большого количества статей, так как почти никто из пользователей со статусами (ровно как и никто из обычных участников) не занимался и не занимается активным написанием статей. Основным активным вкладчиком так и остался Rsa-ga7. 23 мая 2015 обеспокоенный падением своего проекта Adnan Bhuiyan оставил на форуме сообщениеWe need more content ! — Тема:11280, в котором призвал участников проекта добавлять на вики больше контента, указав на низкие позиции викисайта в рейтинге WAM, малое число просмотров и низкую популярность по сравнению с официальными сайтами по Танкам Онлайн. Однако, никакой реакции его сообщение не произвело, и особых работ по улучшению этих показателей никем из участников проведено не было. Администрация На википроекте довольно много администраторов и бюрократов, однако большинство из них малоактивны или неактивны вовсе: * Arceuspokegod — основатель проекта. Стал автором не очень большого количества редактирований в статьях. Неактивен с марта 2014Вклад Arceuspokegod’а. * Skitee — бюрократ без флага администратора; первый участник на вики, получивший какой-либо статус. Создал и дополнил большое количество статей. Неактивен с марта 2011Вклад Skitee. * Rsa-ga7 — администратор и бюрократ. Фактически является самым активным администратором проекта на данный момент, активно редактирует статьиВклад Rsa-ga7. * Adnan Bhuiyan — активный администратор и бюрократ, внёс довольно много правок, но в основном специализируется на дополнении уже существующих статей. Проявляет среднюю активностьВклад Adnan’а Bhuiyan’а. * King Shoot — малоактивный администратор-бюрократ, внёс не очень много правок в статьях, но в то же время периодически появляется на стенах обсуждения (хотя в 2015 году частота таких появлений заметно понизилась)Вклад King Shoot’а. * Trusted1021 — бюрократ и администратор, имеющий среднюю частоту правок на викисайте. Время от времени редактирует и дополняет статьиВклад Trusted1021. * EUREKAISTHEBESTSHOWEVER — участник с флагом администратора, неактивный с сентября 2013 и сделавший всего лишь чуть более 20 правокВклад EUREKAISTHEBESTSHOWEVER’а. * Kool.walky — вкладчик с менее чем 10 правками. Имеет статус бюрократа, но без флага администратора. Неактивен с июня 2011Вклад Kool.walky. * La fasta adriel — неактивный с декабря 2013 администратор, осуществил менее 100 правокВклад La fasta adriel. * LightningblazeFTW — среднеактивный администратор, в основном появляется на стенах обсужденияВклад Lightningblaz’аFTW. * Rutratster — также администратор средней активности, бо льшая часть вклада которого связана со стенами обсуждения и форумом, а также мелкими правками в статьяхВклад Rutratster’а. На вики также есть большое количество пользователей, имеющих статусы откатчиков, модераторов чата и/или модераторов форума. Однако, эти флаги на вики часто снимаются и так же часто присваиваются новым редакторам, поэтому в данном разделе их обладатели не упоминаются. Текущее состояние Контент и активность справа|250пкс|thumb|Одна из статей На данный момент на англоязычной Tanki Online Wiki поддерживается средняя активность, более близкая к низкой нежели к высокой. Несмотря на то, что в истории проекта было довольно много разнообразных участников, многие из которых получали те или иные статусы, в том числе администраторов и бюрократов, мало кто из них отличался действительно высокой активностью в статьях, и потому на данный момент на проекте только страниц. Единственным полноценно активным участником и по сей день остаётся бюрократ Rsa-ga7, также периодически всплески высокой активности возникают во вкладе Adnan Bhuiyan. На заглавной странице проект подписан как «самая большая Танки Онлайн Вики на английском языке» (в оригинале: the largest English Tanki Online wiki), однако, на самом деле, у проекта есть конкурент, каковым является официальная англоязычная энциклопедия, расположенная по адресу http://en.tankiwiki.com/, но та редактируется только разработчиками и их помощниками-редакторами, а для обычных участников закрыта. Стиль написания многих статей английской Tanki Online Wiki не является сугубо энциклопедичным, многие страницы выглядят как справки по игре для новичков или гайды по использованию пушек или корпусовПример статьи не в энциклопедичном стилеДругой примерЕщё один пример. Размер большинства статей среднийПример статьи среднего объёма; откровенно коротких статей не так много, однако присутствуют и таковыеПример короткой статьиЕщё один пример. Длинных статей тоже мало, в большинстве своём это разного рода статьи-списки — таблицы-списки картСтатья о картах и красокСтатья о красках и прочее. К числу статей, объёмных за счёт текста, можно отнести публикацию «History and Updates» (рус. История и обновления)Список обновлений, а также страницу «Tips and tricks turrets» (рус. Советы и трюки с пушками), являющуюся набором различных гайдов по каждой пушке и отличающуюся довольно большими проблемами с оформлением«Tips and tricks turrets». В целом, плохое оформление характерно для многих статей проекта. Несмотря на почти повсеместное наличие картинок, практически нигде нет шаблонов, в некоторых статьях присутствуют ошибки в викиразметке (хотя есть и статьи со вполне качественным дизайномПример статьи с качественным оформлением). Помимо прочего, отдельные статьи основного пространства на Tanki Online Wiki выделены под фанфики различных участниковПример статьи-фанфика (для них на вики даже создан специальный «Fan Center»«Fan Center» — фан-центр; страница, в которой размещён список всех фан-статей), есть и много уникальных страниц, вообще не направленных на классическое предоставление информации. Таковой, например, является статья «Screenshots»«Screenshots», куда каждый участник может выложить свои скриншоты из игры. Интересной страницей также является «Top 5»«Top 5», где любой может опубликовать свой список топ-5, связанный с игрой (в основном там находятся «топ-5 лучших пушек»), однако так как этот список защищён от неадминистраторов, чтобы в нём появился топ-5 участника, ему нужно предварительно написать в комментариях. Дизайн слева|250пкс|thumb|Верхняя часть заглавной страницы У викисайта есть уникальный фон, логотип и фавикон. Интересной особенностью проекта является уникальный курсор, выглядящий как дуло одной из пушек Танков Онлайн (из-за маленького размера картинки довольно сложно понять, что именно это за пушка, но, возможно, что это шафт). Заглавная страница оформлена достаточно хорошо, на ней также подключена обложка вики. На главной странице присутствуют такие блоки как опрос, приветствие, обзор новых обновлений, подробное перечисление правил проекта, а также избранные картинки и видео, слайдер, а также блок «Недавняя активность» («Latest Activity») в самом низу страницы. Меню навигации заполнено ссылками на большинство ключевых статей проекта. Из стандартных расширений Wiki Features на проекте подключены абсолютно все, однако помимо них включены и многие расширения из Лаборатории — среди них чат, обложка вики, новые галереи изображений и достижения. Правила справа|250пкс|thumb|Страница «Rules» Несмотря на небольшое количество статей, на англоязычной Tanki Online Wiki довольно хорошо проработаны локальные правила. Большинство из них представлено на странице «Rules» (рус. Правила)«Rules». Бо льшая часть правил довольно стандартная, на вики запрещены вандализм, статпад, разговоры на неприличные темы (18+), загрузка непристойного контента, троллинг и спам. Отдельным пунктом правил являются вопросы относительно паролей на тестовый сервер (согласно правилам, если участник задаёт такие вопросы больше одного раза, он получает блокировку на 3 дня, а если и это не помогает, то навсегда) — дело в том, что в Танках Онлайн существует особый сервер, предназначенный для тестеров (специально уполномоченных членов администрации, тестирующих новый игровой контент и помогающих разработчикам в его доработке), но иногда открывающийся для всех игроков во время массовых тестирований. Когда сервер для них закрыт, зайти на него можно только с помощью специального invite-кода и пароля, и некоторые игроки стремятся получить их нелегальным путём (что, правда, ни к чему не приводит, так как эти пароли есть только у тестеров и разработчиков). Кроме того, правила желают участникам хорошо проводить время, читая викисайт, и править смело. Укороченная версия правил также представлена на заглавной странице. Помимо прочего, на заглавной упоминается, что за спамовые или бесполезные сообщения на форуме участникам выдаются блокировки на 20 лет (и действительно, такие случаи в истории проекта были зафиксированы несколько разПример блокировки на 20 лет). Кроме того, на вики действует особая система статусов участников, описанная на странице «Wiki Ranks» (рус. Вики-звания)«Wiki Ranks». Согласно ней, все администраторы подразделяются на модераторов, бюрократов, главных администраторов, владельцев вики и создателя (в порядке возрастания по значимости своей личности на вики). Модераторы являются низшим рангом и обязаны подчиняться всем более высоким. Создатель, согласно этому правилу, имеет право делать всё, что хочет. На практике, однако, на вики нигде не написано, какой из администраторов относится к какому рангу. Галерея Логотипы Tanki_Online_Wiki_En_Wordmark1.png| Tanki_Online_Wiki_En_Wordmark2.png| Tanki_Online_Wiki_En_Wordmark3.png| Tanki_Online_Wiki_En_Wordmark4.png| Примечания Категория:Вики Категория:Английские вики Категория:Видеоигры Категория:Вики, созданные в 2010 году